Past Voice
by Katfreak
Summary: You never really forget someone, it just takes a while for your memories to return." New character appaearnce and the the old ones! Sora, Terra


**Past Voice**

**Katfreak: Meow! Happy New Year! And here a fanfic pressie from me!!!!!**

**Yazzy-chan: Happy 2008 everyone! Hope you have a crap year!!!!!!**

**Katfreak: **Blinks **Err what? Yazzy?**

**Yazzy-chan: BAD NEW YEAR!!! BAD NEW YEAR!!! MISERY!!!**

**Katfreak: **Sweatdrops **Err Yazzy, are you drunk?**

**Yazzy-chan: YES! YES! YES!**

**Katfreak: **Sweatdrops then shoves Yazzy into a cupboard and locks the door

**Yazzy-chan: **Muffled **OIY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!**

**Katfreak: Sorry about this kids, I had no idea she was drunk! Well lets get the story underway, so I can keep Yazzy locked up. I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I don't own any of the characters, new and old! Enjoy! Sorry if it is crap!**

**Yazzy-chan: LET ME OUT!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Soft rays of moonlight fell darkly in the woods just outside of the Twilight town, near the Old Mansion.

The light fell through the screen of the large Gummi ship, parked in a clearing; the light casting an eerie glow on everything inside the ship, including the sleeping inhabitants.

Well, not all of them were asleep.

Bright sky blue eyes stared up at the luminous moon. The owner of said eyes had his legs draped over the arm of the Gummi ship chair and a large thick blanket wrapped about his shoulders; his form was draped in the silvery moonlight. Sora sighed.

He couldn't sleep, not since he fought **him. **

Him was the Keyblade wielder in the bright gold armour, the one he, Donald and Goofy had fought at the Barren Plateau.

The Lingering Sentiment, as Merlin called him when they had returned from the fight.

Sora couldn't get him out of his mind; there was something about him that seemed really sad, yet familiar. The way he spoke of his past…

Sora silently wondered who Aqua and Ven were. And why did hate Xehanort so much that he would stay there? Who was he?

It was his voice that sparked Sora's interest the most, he didn't know why. Strong yet slightly unsure; it sounded familiar but he couldn't place it.

Sora frowned as he thought carefully about the voice, searching his memory in a vain attempt to find the owner of the voice.

With a frustrated growl Sora gave up, something he really hated doing especially when he had no choice.

He closed his eyes again as he pulled the blanket closer around his thin frame.

He opened them again as he returned his gaze to the bright full moon. The moon's light had an almost hypnotic effect, which was strangely calming, which allowed his mind to drift to other things.

The Lingering Sentiment's voice echoed across his mind which suddenly sparked a strange feeling of familiarity, followed by a memory that glided out of nowhere…

* * *

A 5 year old Sora was racing down the beach of the Destiny Islands.

_This is not fair,_ mused Sora distractedly.

Riku and Kairi couldn't come out to play and neither were Tidus, Wakka or Selphie, so that left Sora on his own for the day.

And Sora did not like that at all.

Sora was so wrapped up in his annoyed thoughts that he failed to notice the large figure in front of him; so it was no real surprise when Sora collided face first into said figure.

"Ouch!" yelped Sora as he crashed to the ground, blinking the stinging tears out of his eyes.

"Ow…" snivelled Sora.

"Hey, kid, are you alright?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

Looking up, Sora saw that the stranger loomed over him rather intimidating.

But, much to his surprise, the stranger knelt down to his level which allowed Sora a much better look of his face.

He was rather young, 20 at the most, with wild brown hair with a spike and sky blue eyes, rivalling his own; yet they had a faint gold edge around them, which disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Kid?"

"Oh! Y-yeah, I-I'm fine, I think…" said Sora unsurely as he stared at the older male.

"Here," said the man kindly, extending a hand to help him as he rose, "Let me help you."

"Th-thanks…" stammered Sora as he was pulled up, "I-I'm sorry about that, Mister…"

The man smiled softly before leaning down to his level, "No, it's ok. I wasn't looking where I was going either. The Destiny Islands are so pretty, I've never been here before…"

He drifted off, looking towards the sea. Sora stared at the man, realising that indeed he wasn't from the Destiny Islands, especially from his strange attire.

"Where are you from, Mister?"

The man looked back frowning, as if pondering the answer, before he said

"Somewhere far away from here-"

"WHAT? Beyond the sea?!"

"Yes."

That impressed Sora.

He looked awed for a moment before asking, "Why did you come here, Mister?"

Clearly not expecting the bluntly asked question, the man stared at him before sighing, "I-I'm looking for some people and- uh- something else but I haven't found them here. I don't know whether they are here or not…"

Sora looked adorably confused for, "Who?"

"Him, his apprentice and…my best friends…"

The man looked really sad, so Sora didn't press the matter; instead he thought of a way to cheer the man up.

His face lit up in a bright smile as he said, "I know! Why don't I help you look?"

The man looked startled, yet touched, by the offer before unsurely saying "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah"" chirped Sora, grabbing his arm and pulling him with him, "Let's go!"

The man looked dazed as Sora pulled him along the beach before shaking his head with an amused smile.

"Who are you, kid?"

"Sora! You?"

A small chuckle sounded from the taller male.

"Terra."

* * *

After a long day, Sora and Terra had combed the Destiny Island's thoroughly but with no luck.

Sora and Terra had been everywhere; the highlight of the day was when Terra had fallen in the water while exploring the rock pools near the Island.

Both had gotten soaked as Sora helped him out the water. This lead to them sitting on the beach drying off as the sun was slowly bleeding into warm amber, red and yellow as it set.

Terra lent back easily as he watched the sun set with obvious ease but Sora had his arms crossed and was pouting. Terra turned, noticing his smaller companion's silence.

"Hey, what's up?" The answered surprised him.

"I couldn't help you find what you were looking for, Terra. I feel bad for it…" He yawned slightly when he finished.

"What are you talking about?" chuckled Terra, "of course you helped me. I really am grateful for your help. You tried and I couldn't ask for more."

"You mean it?" asked Sora quietly.

"Yes, I do." Sora smiled at Terra, who ruffled his unruly hair gently.

"What are you gonna do now, Terra?"

Terra frowned, "I guess its time I moved on to a new place, I may find them there."

Then there was silence. Sora yawned.

"Your gonna go?"

"Yes Sora."

"I'll miss you." Terra at him, noting how tired the younger male was; he was trying to stay awake for his sake.

"Me too, Sora. Me too."

"Will we meet again?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"We're friends, right Terra?"

Sora eyes grew heavy and he leaned on Terra's arm as he fell asleep, but not before hearing his voice across the welcoming darkness…

"Yeah, we're friends Sora…"

* * *

A tear gently fell from misted sky blue eyes.

"Terra…" whispered Sora, "Was he…?"

Sora remembered the days after he had met Terra: Riku had found him sleeping on the beach the next day and hadn't believed Sora when he told him about Terra; he had laughed it off, much to Sora's annoyance.

Afterwards Sora sometimes went back to the beach to see if Terra had returned. But as time went by but still no Terra, he had stopped going and memories of Terra had faded to the back of his mind.

Sora felt really sad.

If that was Terra what had happened to him? What was going on? And why him, of all people? –

A loud snort cut off his thought and made him look around. Donald and Goofy were sitting-no- lying strangely in their chairs; Donald had nearly fallen off his chair, with Jimmy lounging in his hat, while Goofy lay upside down in his chair, his long limbs everywhere.

Sora smiled gently at the two, they always seemed to cheer him even when they didn't realise it.

He chuckled softly before raising his face back to the moon.

_Terra…if that was you, what happened to you? _

Sky blue eyes stared determinedly at the moon.

_I'll find out; I'll find you again…friend…_

* * *

**Katfreak: **Leaning on the door **Well you all survived this story, lets check on Yazzy! **Thumps the door **OIY YAZZY! R u ok in there?**

**Yazzy-chan: Yeah, but Katfreak you might want to know that Rolo is in here!**

**Katfreak: **Frown **What? **Confusion

**RoloPolo: I'm in here!!! LET ME OUT!!!!**

**Katfreak: How did you get in there?**

**RoloPolo: You locked me in here when I threatened to kill you for the script for your last story! Last year!!!!**

**Katfreak: Oh yeah…**

**RoloPolo: YOUR DOING IT AGAIN AREN'T YOU?!**

**Katfreak: Err…yeah**

**RoloPolo: Damn you let me out!**

**Yazzy-chan: Yeah its cramped in here!!!**

**Katfreak: Sorry, but I don't want to die today! Folks thanks for reading!, sorry if its bad and no flaming!!!! Bye!!!! **Walks off

**RoloPolo & Yazzy-chan: KATFREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
